The Waiting Room
by Stevie-the-cow-girl
Summary: Have you ever wondered where the characters who are written out go? Is there a place in the afterlife for tv characters?


**~The Waiting Room~**

_Have you ever wondered where the characters who are written out go? Is there a place in the afterlife for tv characters?_

**ASanctuaryforMe  
><strong>**Production**

"Ever since I was young, I have been afraid of waiting rooms. Usually out will come a doctor who will whisk you away to do various tests and measurements on you. And if your lucky you end up getting a needle." sighed Ashley Magnus. She was not fully aware of how she got here and why her mother wasn t there, but now that she thought about it, there was no one in the room with her. Just those god awful chairs and a pathetic attempt at a potted plant. Curious, she got up and walked over the receptionist who was buissly typing away at her computer.

"Excuse me Ma am," Ashley said in a timid voice. "Could you please tell me what is going on here? All I remember is waking up here and thinking about needles." Said Ashley. The woman, still typing on her computer, looked up and gave her the 'Doesn t it look like I m working to you?' look. Offended, Ashley went and sat down in her chair again.

She decided to study the room, just in case she had to leave in a hurry. She still had no idea where she was, the last thing she could remember was... now that she thought about it she couldn t remember anything. Pushing the panic from her mind she looked about the room. The walls were bright white with florescent lights, making them seem like they were glowing. The carpet was a dark purple, almost the shade of her room. Her room! She remembered leaving her room with a pack full of things she needed for a mission. Before she could fill out that thought she heard the receptionist call her name.

"Miss Ashley Magnus, the doctor can now see you," She said in her nasale voice.

Remembering that there were needles behind that door Ashley suddenly panicked. "Why am I here? And how the hell do I leave?" Her voice clearly betraying her growing fear. "I want to go home!" she screamed, and then rather sheepishly apologised for her outburst. She reminded herself she was a full grown adult and should act like one, even when she was scared.

"You are in The waiting room Miss Ashley," The receptionist replied. "As for how you got here I have no idea, that is why you need to talk to the doctor." She continued on as if it was a casual conversation over a cup of tea.

"Ok, I will play along with this game," She murmured to herself. Maybe the 'Doctor' knew more than this unhelpful receptionist. So she got up and walked to where the lady was holding the door for her.

"Hello, Miss Ashley," Said the doctor in a confident voice. She noticed that he had dark hair and had the build of a model. Why was he here if he could be a model? She thought to herself. And what is up with everyone calling her Miss Ashley?

The doctor preceded to pull out a stethoscope and check her heart rate, taking notes on his clip board she asked "Could you tell me how I got here? And why I m here?"

"Well that is simple Miss Ashley. The reason you are here is a simple one, this is the waiting room. A place where all the written off characters go."

"What do you mean by written off?" She asked nervously.

"Miss Ashley, what was the last thing you remember doing before waking up here?" He asked, a look of concern on his face as he took a pen light to check her eyes.

Blinking away the spots she said "I was packing a bag for a mission from the Sanctuary, She said, not bothering to worry about how big of a secret the Sanctuary was." There was something about this doctor which made her feel calm and relaxed. "And then I was walking down the hall towards Mums office. Wait where s Mum?" She said looking around again.

"Miss Helen Magnus Is just fine," he said, motioning her to continue.

"But where is she?" Inquired Ashley. She was stubborn like that. Once she set her mind to something, there was no stopping her, hot doctor or not.

"Please continue on what you remember, Miss Ashley," The doctor said in a cool collected voice, as if he dealt with this kind of thing every day.

"Fine, then you have to tell me where everyone is, ok?" She asked. When he nodded she continued. "It was a mission to stop the Cabal, we had found out about a secret base and Henry and I were going to infiltrate it. Its still blurry from there on... I remember being thirsty and someone gave me a drink... but it wasn t a Henry, It was a cabal. . . I was caught! That's it! The whole thing had been a trap to capture us. And the drink, it was drugged. I passed out and ... and .. " she was shocked at how much she had remembered and angry that she had been caught.

"Good, good! Miss Ashley, your memories are coming back faster than I had anticipated." He said, writing down more on his clipboard.

"After that I don t remember much," She said, afraid to forget the small fragments that she had remembered. "It was all blurry, they were doing tests on me, and then I was attacking people, but it wasn t me, I couldn t control it. Why did I attack the Sanctuary?" She gasped. Feeling terrible about the whole thing she looked down. seeing her hands in her lap, she remembered one last terrifying memory.

"I had these huge claws, and... and.. I attacked my mother!" She sobbed. "Why did I attack her? I would never hurt her! She is my mother. And then... The last thing I remember clearly was thinking that it was wrong to be hurting people and I teleported. but the E.M. Shield was up, I teleported right into the E.M. Shield!" After a quick pause she added. "How the hell did I get here!" she Asked suddenly angry that no one was being entirely straight with her.

"Miss Ashley, you are correct. You saved your mothers life and many others by taking out the final killing machine Abnormal when you teleported through the E.M. Shield. And that brings us to right now. The reason you are here Miss Ashley, is because you have been written out."

"As in.." She questioned, scared to find out the answer, but curious at the same time.

"As in your dead, Miss Ashley."

* * *

><p>To be Continued...<p> 


End file.
